In the past, various connectors have been designed for providing a suitable connecting joint between the radially extending stringer frame elements for a geodesic dome structure. The problem that exists with the prior art connectors is, that they do not provide the desired rigidity necessary for a stable geodesic dome structure, and furthermore, the prior art connecting hubs require special cutting and shaping of the stringer elements to be connected. The present invention not only provides an extremely rigid structural connecting unit, but also greatly facilitates assembly with the stringer elements of the dome structure.